


underneath the willow tree

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smooches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: For the first time, Albert finds Arthur.





	underneath the willow tree

**Author's Note:**

> hello... more arthur/albert bc im weak... it's shorter than normal but writing is so hard for me lately.

Normally, it was Arthur who always found Albert standing around with his camera, snapping pictures of wildlife. But today, it was the other way around. Albert was on a ride and came across a familiar man sleeping underneath a large, low hanging tree. 

Albert smiled to himself, slowing his horse to a stop. Instead of calling out to him or approaching any closer, Albert found himself watching the man. His hands were folded over his stomach, hat tipped down over his eyes. Despite sleeping in a rather uncomfortable looking position, he seemed to be resting well.

Swallowing quickly, Albert got off his horse, stumbling as he got down and huffing as he straightened his clothes. Then he jumped at the sound of a throat clearing and he clutched his hand against his chest, turning to Arthur.

“Mr. Mason?” Arthur grumbled, sitting up and taking his hat off.

Albert became nervous as he chuckled, stepping closer. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just riding along and saw you here.” 

Arthur smiled lightly and shook his head, groaning as he went to stand. Albert quickly stopped him, motioning for his to stay seated. So he did, patting the spot beside him. It took Albert a moment to move, startled by Arthur’s actions, but he eventually thanked him and sat down beside him. 

“What brings you all the way out here?” Arthur asked, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips. 

There was a quiet moment where Albert watched as he lit the end, tagging a quick drag and then blowing the smoke out slowly. “Oh, uh-” Albert turned his head away, trying to recollect his thoughts. “I was on my way to a spot to find some elk.” 

The man laughed and smiled at that. “Still taking pictures, huh?” He took another drag of the cigarette and passed it over to Albert, but Albert just shook his head. “You’re going to run out of animals to photograph soon.” 

Albert smiled back, toying with a blade of grass between his fingers. “I suppose I should change my subjects to people.” His eyes moved back to Arthur, shrugging his shoulders loosely. “I could always take pictures of you - I see you more often than not.” 

“Aw, you don’t want to do that. I ain’t much to look at.” Arthur laughed, leaning back against the truck of the tree. 

Well, that was a lie. Arthur was everything to look at. He was ruggedly handsome - thick lips and a strong jaw, his features hardened but perfect. And with the sun beating down between the leaves of the tree, there were flakes of light against his skin. Albert could hardly look at him without his heart pounding quickly in his chest. 

He had come to realize that he loved Arthur. He’s been around him so much that he enjoyed his company and maybe today was fate in that he happened to find the man sleeping. Albert had many thoughts about Arthur, but he wouldn’t voice them aloud - not to the man himself. He also wouldn’t act on them - he didn’t have the courage. 

But perhaps he did now. Looking at Arthur, he couldn’t help but watch his lips and think about what they would feel like. In their comfortable silence, Albert had made up his mind - as made up as any man could. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Arthur’s his eyes closing. 

When he pulled away, he opened his eyes only to find Arthur staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh dear, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“It’s quite all right.” A smile pulled Arthur’s lips and his eyes flickered down to Albert’s mouth. 

Heart racing, Albert moved his palm against Arthur’s jaw and leaned back in, kissing him once more. Arthur kissed him back, his hand moving to Albert’s elbow. Their kiss was slow and steady, moving together in a rhythm so mesmerizing. 

Albert moaned against Arthur, his fingers carding through the man’s hair. Arthur smiled and moved his hand down Albert’s side, tugging on his waist. Then Arthur pulled away slightly, taking a breath. “Your elk are going to be gone by time you get there.” 

“Oh,” Albert chuckled, his palm resting against the outlaw’s neck. “They’ll be there another day. Unless, you -”

Arthur shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He pulled the man back in, his tongue slipping between his lips. Albert closed his eyes again, allowing Arthur to lean over him as his back laid against the grass and dirt.    
  



End file.
